Fountain of Fair Fortune
by belindascots206
Summary: Hermione Granger is tortured in Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix. Draco tries to save her and it results in the Malfoys lives being turned upside down. Lucius is now joining the Order of the Pheonix and in turmoil trying to figure out where is allegiance truly lies.
1. Now Is The Time To Leave

Hermione laid on the floor of Malfoy manor with blood trickling down her arm. The clean cotton shirt she was wearing now stained with dark red stains that began to soak and stain the floor. Bellatrix got up from the muggleborn witch with her dagger in hand and a mischievous smile on her twisted face.

"Honestly dear, why all the tears. This is nothing compared to what our Lord would do to you" Bellatrix snickered. Hermione was now shaking from uncontrollable sobbing. The dagger that previously tore into her pale skin seemed to have something embedded in it. The what seemed to be poison leaked into her arm and everything in her body became sore and on fire. It seemed as though nothing would stop the pain except death but she knew that Bellatrix had more in store for her. She rolled over on her side and curled up with her arm under her body to help stop the pain. There they stood. Malfoy and his mother as she sobbed. Narcissa Malfoy looked down her nose with chin held high at the girl. A small "you deserve this" smirk playing on her painted red lips. Draco stood next to his mother, a full head taller and statuesque.

Hermione didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her or if she was truly slipping away because she swore she could have seen a look of concern on Draco's face. He seemed like he was ready to sprint forward but the moment never came. He had sympathy and apology in his eyes directed towards Hermione. His mother laughed as Bellatrix hit Hermione with a Crucio spell. She screamed at the top of her lungs before she could no longer scream.

Moments later, the unexpected happened. Draco pulled out his wand in seconds and shot his aunt back towards the wall. A loud thump as she hit it and fell to the ground unconscious.

"What have you done Draco!" Narcissa yelled with her hand over her mouth and frozen in place. She ran to her sister while Draco ran to Hermione. Bellatrix was out cold and Hermione was conscious but too weak to move a single muscle.

"Wha…what are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione asked through raspy breaths.

"I don't know Granger"

There were footsteps running towards the great room and Draco panicked and told her he needs to apperate them to Hogwarts. Hermione laid unresponsive and for some ungodly reason trusted him. Turning the corner, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and a few other death eaters stumbled upon the scene before them. Voldemort was the last to enter and saw Draco on the floor with his hands gripping Granger up around her waist and wand raised about to apperate.

Before he finished the spell, Antonin Dolohov tore the girl out of his grip with a powerful tug. Draco Malfoy disappeared. Hermione lost her fight to stay awake a fell limp.

Draco apperates on the grounds of Hogwarts and began to run. Fellow students watched as Malfoy ran across the school in his all black suit, messed up hair and bloodied skin towards the Headmasters office.

McGonagall watched the boy run and yelled his name but he did not stop. Once he got close enough for her to see his condition she appeared herself to Dumbledore's office. Not one minute after Draco entered.

"They…have…Granger. Snape…. Snape was there. They are going to kill her" Draco panted while trying to get his words out. The older witch and wizard stared at each other.

"What happened Draco?" McGonagall questioned.

Draco explained everything he says. Everything that occurred. Still, he couldn't justify his own thoughts and actions but what's done is done.

There was a heavy and thick silence in the chambers. Dumbledore tried to gather his thoughts McGonagall was dumbstruck. Draco fell down into an old wooden chair and said "why the hell did I do that? I ruined everything. I'm ruined"

Dumbledore stared at the boy in pity. His entire life was centered around caring for himself and no one else, looking down on others of a lower status, and most of all being as controlled as a domesticated dog. But now here he sat and stunned by his own actions.

"We need to think about this logically and rationally. Each step we take from here on out will be of great significance. " Albus professed. "It is obvious you cannot return home; you are not safe there. You also can not stay here; they expect you to be here. "

"where am I to go?"

Without a second glance, McGonagall stated "I am owling the Order of the Phoenix. I am sure after explaining the situation they will safeguard you. After a very long and assuring conversation"

Draco did not fight it. He had no other choice. It was them or nothing. All of his family worked him up to be was now shattered and destroyed. Surely his own father has disowned him by now. He injured his own aunt and broke his own mother's heart. All because a spur-of-the-moment impulse to follow his gut instead of his head. He always knew in the same dark corner of his mind that following Voldemort was not the right way but he was too afraid of what the light held. It was what was expected. He didn't know why or how he did what he did. Everything after the fact scared him but he knew it was for the better but now all he could think of while his headmaster and professor worked out how to contact the Order was what was being planned for Hermione.

Hermione woke up with the most painful headache of her life. Everything seemed off. The light, feel, and the smell of where she was did not register as familiar but as a could taste something similar to Pennies on her tongue,blood leaking down her lip eyes adjusted to the light and saw she was eye to eye with Voldemort himself. Hermione was laying on the long table in Malfoy manor on her stomach. She looked to her immediate left and was face to face with Lucius Malfoy. He stared at her blankly but his eyes seemed to give away pity and sorrow. She knew she had to be in some fantasy land to have this man look at her with such compassion. He looked like a broken man begging for help but was silenced by his own reason.

Severus Snape sat to his right and also stared at her blankly but he had no emotion in those glassy cold dark eyes. He was stiff as a board and just watched like a vulture.

Before being able to observe the rest of her captors, Voldemort stood from his seat and waved his wand to drag her closer to him. His freezing gray hand death-gripped her chin and examined her face.

"Your escape was futile." He said with a deceptive smile. He threw his arm toward and she stumbled back in her seated position.

"It seems you have enchanted the traitor Malfoy. Dumb swine couldn't even manage to take you along his escape. Now here you are, stuck."

Hermione shivered.

"What shall I do with you? The prospect of keeping you alive seems more favorable and logical. But my wand aches for your blood. "

The serpent Nagini slithered his way to his master's lap and let out a hiss.

"Potter knows you live. He can sense your presence you know"

Hermione backed away as the snake came towards her and looped its way around her and into her lap.

"You do not have to worry about death mud blood. That would be too kind. You aren't deserving of it. I plan to give you to a trusted member."

That allow made her heart drop and breath to stop. The snake now rubbed his head against her head and started its descent down the table towards his master.

Voldemort looked around his members and tried to pick which one would be the perfect suit for the task. Someone who is ruthless and vile. Someone who worshiped him and his cause completes. Malfoy was an option but his son did not help his case. Snape was loyal but did not fit the last. Until at last the perfect candidate came to mind.

"Dolohov. " Voldemort announced.

Snape himself stiffened at the very thought of Dolohov and Granger. He was about the most violent, vile and brutal man at the table, excluding his master.

Antonin smirked at the girl and accepted the offer with "I am honored, my lord."


	2. Where Does That Leave Me?

Hermione woke up numb from the cold. The chilled uneven stone floor underneath her body began to register on her skin and she sat up rubbing her head. First, there was the matter of her throbbing head. Partial headache and partial wound on her scalp. Trying to remember the past thing that happened was causing her head to throb even more now turning into a migraine.

It took a few seconds before she stopped all her movements and remembered what happened last night. Every vivid and vile detail.

Voldemort announced that Antonin was the one she will be handed off to. He was given the specific task of keeping her alive and nothing more. She was only to be kept alive for the slim hope that Harry Potter or his idiotic friend would try to rescue her. But the night didn't end there, Hermione tried to speak out and taunt the Dark Lord by telling him that his plan was a lost cause. That her friends wouldn't be stupid enough to come here. Immediately regretting ever opening her mouth because the next thing she knew she received painful after painful spell directed towards her body. That is when she fell unconscious.

A bitterly cold chill streamed into the room from underneath the old wooden door that locked her into a strange room. It had one small unopenable window, old cracked marble, the walls painted a dark navy blue and a cot on the floor in the corner. The room was average sized but the feel about it was off. It felt like a dungeon but it wasn't one.

Hermione began to pick herself off the cold floor and moved to the window to gain some sort of concept of where she was. The endless tree line didn't give her any clues. All she knew was she was in a strange room and it was almost night time.

There was a creak coming from begin her and Hermione spun around to see Dolohov. Standing there is his black robes, unbrushed and unruly black hair with a dark beard, he had a very menacing aura. His height and build intimidated her until she backed herself into the corner.

"look who decided to wake up" He taunted her.

Hermione didn't respond but instead held her breath. She knew any wrong move and she was done for.

"come" he said. She was trembling but hesitatingly walked over to him, stopping a good foot away from him. This is when she realized how large he actually was. Looking straight she was facing his chest. His shoulder was broad and he didn't seem like he was a real person. He showed no signs of breathing or moving, just a statue.

"As you are aware, I was given you as a gift from our dark Lord." Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat.

His hand rose and she flinched. But instead of hitting her he grabbed the ends of her hair and twirled it in his fingers.

"I would have to be a stupid and blind wizard if I didn't admit you are an exceptionally attractive mudblood. I was given no other instruction that to keep you alive. I will leave the rest open to my own interpretation"

His hand stopped playing with her hair and trailed down to her chest. She backed away step by step but he did not back down.

"I am not known to have a good temper girl" he warned.

Antonin gripped the front of her shirt violently, it knocked the air from her lungs when he pulled her close. His other hand gripped her hair with such a grip she swore some hair got pulled out. His mouth was on her neck viciously biting and running his teeth along it. Hermione begged him to stop and he did not give up.

He threw her back onto the small and dirty cot laying on the floor. The cot being thin enough that when she fell, her head did a small thump on the floor but not enough to injure her. His hand began to tear her bottoms off. The second they were off, his hand started to feel around her most private area. Hermione started to cry and trying to break away but his body held her down.

The evilest and devious smile played on his face. "I love when they fight it"

Lucius Malfoy waited patiently and expected the worst when the rest of the death eaters were dismissed. The long table began to disappear as the last of his 'guests' left from the third meeting in two days.

Voldemort stalked towards his like predator to his prey about to make a jump. Observing his every breath and move.

"I should have you dead right now for the betrayal your son has caused to my efforts" He said. His yellow crooked teeth made visible from the disgust and hatred in his voice. Lucius didn't response so Voldemort could continue.

"Your disgrace of a son has decided to betray his trust to us. Especially to you. Injuring his own mother and family to save a worthless mudblood. Now how does that reflect on you, Lucius? Your own heir and blood spitting on the very life you gave him"

he paused.

"But, you have been a great asset to me. You are within my inner circle and have given me direct links to the Ministry. To kill you would be a flaw in my plans. But know that when I find that boy and have him within my grasp he will be begging for his new alliance to save him"

Voldemort allowed his serpent to slither up his robes and they both disappeared in a whirl. Lucius let go of the breath he was holding and gripped the stone above the fireplace with his head down. His nausea began to hit full force and beads of sweat began to form on his face.

No more than 24 hours ago all seemed well. His son was back home and the family had their time together. He did admit that they were not a perfect family but it was his family none-the-less. Now his son betrayed him and it broke his heart more painfully than expected.

He began to reason with himself as to why this happened. Did he do something wrong? Has he not bad his personal philosophy clear enough? Has he pushed the boy so bad that it strayed him away? None of those questions registered in his head. Nothing made sense anymore. But despite the heartache and pain, he caused Lucius, he still urged to find him and make sure he is safe.

The first thought that came to mind was the floo in the kitchen. He needed to get to Hogwarts, that was the only logical place Draco can be since he was protected there. With a handful of floo powder, we threw it and demanded to be in the Headmasters office.

Albus Dumbledore watched shocked at the usually well-groomed and suave Lucius Malfoy stumbling out of the floo with unruly hair, unshaven and disheveled. He examined him from across the room and it seemed like he posed no threat but instead needed assistance.

"Where is my son?" He demanded.

"I cannot tell you" Dumbledore said.

Malfoy felt his heart rate rise and panic flood his brain. If he wasn't here, where did they take him? Did the ministry take him? Was he kidnapped by the Order?

"Albus…I never asked anything of you. Just tell me where my son is. Where is Draco? Is he safe?"

Albus saw the pure desperation and anguish in the man's eyes as he begged for his son. Never in a million years had he thought he'd see the day that the once proud aristocratic Malfoy be before him begging. His heart broke for the man because it seemed he was at the end of his wits. Albus led him to the armchair close to his desk.

"He is safe my boy. I cannot tell you more than that."

"Who took him?"

"Like I said, I cannot tell you more than that"

That is when he broke. His breath became quick and heavy. He held his hands to his face and began to let out a sob. Everything in his world had begun to crumble around him and he did not know how to deal with it. Even the last remaining brick of sanity began to tumble as Dumbledore told him he can't tell him where his son is.

"I have a question for you Lucius." Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "You must hear me out. Not only for your safety but also for Draco's."

Lucius lifted his head and waited for him to speak.

"You have seen first-hand what the dark lord can do to a family. He is the cause of tearing yours apart. He is driving you to madness no matter how much you deny being in his clan. I have seen him do much worse. There have been bloodlines extinguished, family's torn apart, the most respectable of people turned into cavemen by him. Luckily your son has seen the horrors that can be caused and ran from it. The only thing I ask of you is to reconsider your position."

Lucius stood up with unexplainable rage. "How dare you old man"

"Lucius, calm yourself. Just think about what I said."

Lucius paced to the other side of the room and wiped his tear stained face.

Albus approached with caution "I am offering you safety"

"At what cost Albus? That I lose everything and that I abandon every single thing that my kind has fought for."

Both men allowed there to be silence as they both thought to themselves.

"I am not strong enough old man" Lucius whispered.

"May I bring in someone that will help in this decision?"

Malfoy raised up and eyebrow and stiffened. Albus turned towards Fawkes. He pets the top of his head and as if reading his mind the phoenix flex out the window and within minutes was back on his desk.

The floo exploded in green flames as Severus Snape walked out. The instant he made eye contact with a very confused Lucius, both eyes darted to Dumbledore.

"Severus, how are you?" Albus asked politely.

"This isn't the time for formalities. What is going on Dumbledore?"

Albus decided this was the perfect time to take a seat in his old leather chair behind the desk. What was about to happen can either go magnificently well or deathly wrong.

"Lucius, as you well know Severus is a very trusted member of the Dark Lords circle just as you are. But he is also a well trusted and highly resourceful member of the Order of the Phoenix."

Lucius couldn't believe his ears. He has known this man since Hogwarts and not even once had he thought of him as a traitor. There was not a single indication nor clue about this.

"what are you leading to?" Lucius asked as he kept a deadly stare at Severus.

"Severus is able to go in and gather information for the Order. He remains safe and protected by both sides. As a very helpful part of our efforts Severus is kept safe in the order, there were no sacrifices made. But there is a very different part that you could play. Severus is in his circle but you are part of his inner circle. You know things that even Severus cannot tell us. In exchange for this information and your loyalties to the Order, we offer you protection from any prosecution and contact with Draco"

The glare he kept on Snape soon traveled to Albus.

"So you are telling me that you want me to spy for you?" he said with a snarl.

"Yes. Like I said, in exchange for this I will allow you to contact your son. You will not be prosecuted. You will remain under our protection as long as your information is true and helps us defeat him."

Malfoy ran his hand through his hair and contemplated. He knew in the back of his mind that Voldemort had dwindling chances of winning this war. With every move Potter made, Voldemort grew weaker but assured them they were going to be victorious. With all options laid on the table, it seemed that this would be the only way he can protect himself and his son. His own ego was keeping him in the way of giving in. This went against everything that he believed in his head but his soul and heart told him that this was the only way towards freedom and peace.

"I accept."

Draco sat on the large couch in the Weasley home. Molly came into the room and saw the blonde boy staring off into space with his head tilted.

"Here you go Draco. I hope this helps." She handed him a bowl of beef stew.

Arthur sat in his lounging chair and watched as the usually rude and cruel young man took the bowl with care and thanked Molly.

It was very odd to have Draco in the Weasley home but this was the only place he could go before the Order decided if they will take him. Draco knew that he had said some awful things about the family but he seemed to have gotten some of it wrong. For the first time in a very long time when he entered the home, Draco felt like it was a home. There were pictures of the Weasley's everywhere as well homemade blankets and little objects that seemed to have no place.

He finished his stew and placed it on the coffee table.

"I don't even know how I can begin to thank you," He said.

Arthur smiled at the Malfoy " Don't you worry Draco. It is our pleasure. You reconsidering your position is more than enough for a thank you."

Draco smirked and smoothed his hair back.

"I just feel like I don't deserve your hospitality after all I have said and done. It honestly stunned me that you even offered."

Molly summoned tea for the three from the kitchen to float in. Each cup floating into each individual's hand.

"You are trying to choose your own path and we want to help you with that. What's said is said and whats done is done. Not only on your end but on our end as well. Let us move past that and go from here-on-out alright? Molly smiled.

Molly tried to sympathize for the boy. He has been raised in such a cold environment. He was raised to be tough and to follow the set rules or else he would disappoint someone. She felt his greatest fear at the moment was disappointment. Draco went from building stone walls around himself in order to not get hurt or distracted from his families rules. But now he knew that it was too late to turn back and he had to plan for the future.


	3. He Never Said A Mumblin' Word

Days had passed and Draco felt more at ease in his new 'home'. Although the other family members were slightly more reluctant, there was a sense of sanctuary and safety being with the Weasley's. Growing up, he was familiar with all pureblooded families in the British wizarding world and some beyond but the Weasley's were always the black sheep of the community. They seemed too kind and friendly towards outsiders than the other pureblood.

Draco spent the first night laying in bed and thinking about how this was the first time he actually felt at home. Even his home in Malfoy Manor didn't even shine a candlelight on what he felt in this home. Malfoy Manor felt more like a live-in museum with the most expensive of family heirlooms and wizarding antiquity stuffed into a magically large palace made of stone. It didn't have warmth to him like he felt in this tiny home that housed practically a small village.

On his 5th day, he was sitting with Fred and George Weasley, as requested by their mother, and playing a surprisingly civil round of cards. The trio when all else put aside was friendly and for the first time in a long time, they felt like the young men enjoying each others company instead of family-made enemies. An owl tapped on the backdoor glass with a envelope in its beak, waiting for someone to invite it in and feed it a snack for its delivering services. George stood and let the owl rush in and drop the letter in Draco's side of the table, the sat down in front of Fred awaiting its reward. All three boys instantly recognized this to be a common owl from Hogwarts and felt no need to be alarmed by the letter.

Draco opened the stiff and thick yellow envelope to reveal pages of a handwritten letter in the handwriting of Dumbledore, and curiously his father as well. He looked at the two Weasley starting at him, asking him what the fuss is about, and excused himself to his bedroom with the letters. He sat down on his blanket covered mattress and began to inspect the letters.

Dumbledores letter came first.

Greetings , i trust that all is well in your current living situation. I have been involved by Molly Weasley that you have been nothing short of a perfect guest. I am pleasantly surprised to hear this. I trust that you are feeling secure and had time to relax upon your arrival. As much as I would enjoy to talk about pleasantries, there is a more important task at hand.

As you will find out further detail in your fathers attached letters, there has been a change in wind pertaining towards your fathers loyalties. Upon much consideration and support from the Order, we have convinced your father for his benefit and your own to join us. As you can imagine, there was hesitation and reluctance but with promised of safety he took up the position of spy,the same as Professor Snape.

We place our faith and trust into your father to be loyal to the Order of the Phenix but you must speak with him and allow him to come to terms with his predicament. Allow him to discover the error in his ways with gentle pushes and suggestions. So far he is cooperative but we aim to reform and to gain his commitment.

This will not be the last letter you receive from me Draco, we will keep you informed of anything of importance.

Signed Professor Dumbledore.

Post script: Miss Granger cannot be located through any sources and our top priority is to locate her. if you have suspicion or suggestion as to her whereabouts ,please inform us.

His fathers letter seemed like it had been through hell and back. Ripped and torn in certain places, stained and the scent of spilt fire whiskey smudging certain words.

My son Draco: I will aim to keep this correspondence short and blunt. When I see you again, then I can explain to you what happened, man to man. I have decided to join the order of the Phoenix for your protection and now my own. I will still continue my duty to the dark lord but will relay the information to fellow order members.

I am doing this not because I want to. I am doing this because your safety is my priority. Despite your actions throwing our lives into a whirlwind of chaos,i have proud of the bravery and courage you displayed.

Signed your father Lucius Malfoy

Draco laid both the letters underneath his pillow and thanked whatever being was watching him for his fathers slow but sure change of allegiances. He went back downstairs and asked the twin brothers if they would like to resume the game, Molly watching happily as the blonde boy allowed himself to be just a young man and not forcing himself to act touch and thick.

It has been days since Lucius Malfoy has spoken to Dumbledore or Snape. The confines of Malfoy Manor seemed to become more cold and haunting with every passing day. Echoes of screams and yelling seemed to also be embedded in the walls, causing his to wake up every day since from nightmares leaving him in cold sweats. His wife did not sleep in the same bed as him, thankfully not witnessing his horrible physical health lately. Narcissa hasn't been seem since the incident and when asking fellow death eaters about it, they refused to speak about it.

Almost a week since the infamous incident, Voldemort called a meeting with all his followers. As usual, being kept in a large ballroom of the Manor,Lucius has to make sure the house elves kept is up to by one, members entered his home all dressed in the usual black. As the dark lord usually does, he does not appear until everyone is present. Taking his usual seat at the head of the table,Lucius listened with a stone cold exterior to not give away his crumbling interior. His paranoia must have set in, he felt like everyone in the room knew of his association with the Order and it was only a matter of time before he was hexed or killed on the spot.

His trance was broken by the raspy voice of his 'dark lord'.he was not talking about the muggle born. Granger. He remembered her quite well. He remembered entering the room as his sister in law tortured her, his gut telling him to stop what happened but instead he just kept his gaze elsewhere. He refused to look at her for longer than a few seconds at a time because every time he saw those eyes, they bore into him like a red hot iron. That has what caused him the most distress over week. Her screams were the voices that echoed through the Halls, her eyes were the last thing he saw before waking in a fit.

But why was he feeling such distress towards this one specific mud blood. He has seen countless horrors and atrocities yet this one was the one that destroyed him day by day. It wasn't worth a second thought, he attributed all these gut splitting feeling to the newfound stress of working two sides.

"Antonin, how is your prize?" Voldemort asked. That word. prize. It got under Lucius's skin and made him want to single handedly rip the table to bits. Instead his fingers gripped into his armrests so hard a slight splinter was felt.

Antonin smirked to himself and replied "she is a very disobedient brat. Keeps on rambling about the Order saving her, recently she has not said a word. I am sure with enough time i can bend her to my will."

Voldemort asked his most loyal servant to fetch his 'prize' and within moments, Hermione appeared before everyone.


End file.
